Shapeshifting
Shapeshifting, in its broadest sense, is the power to change from one physical form or shape into another. A natural part of Shapeshifting is Voice Manipulation, allowing users of this power to copy the voice of the form they assumed. Shapeshifting is similar to the power of Transmogrification, which allows users to turn into inanimate objects. It also bears similarities to Glamouring, which allows users to cast a glamour to appear as another being, and Transformation, which is the ability to turn other beings or objects into something else. Overview Shapeshifting is a broad power containing various different aspects. In general, this ability allows users to physically change into the shape or form of other being. This power may be used to impersonate other beings either living or dead. Other aspects of this power include; *Assuming the shape of an animal, allowing users to take on traits of that animal. *Assuming a demonic form, allowing users to change between their human and demonic form. *Alter bodyparts into inanimate objects, such as keys.[1] List of beings who use(d) Shapeshifting Original power *Shapeshifters *The Source of All Evil *Kieran Demons *Patra, Pilar and Phoenix *The Stillman Sisters *Katya *Vornac *Abet *Slick *Zile *The Order[2] Through power replication, power stealing, etc. *Zankou *The Dogan *Zachary *Cole Turner[3] *Lauren Halliwell (As the Source of All Evil) Demonic Morphing http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:PiperWendigo.gif Piper changing into a Wendigo Demonic Morphing, also referred to as a demonic form, is an aspect of Shapeshifting that allows users to change a human and demonic form. This is a limited aspect of Shapeshiting that only allows change between two distinct forms.[4] This aspect generally occurs when demons, who are able to suppress their power, call upon their full magical strength.[5] Users of this aspect may use their human form to blend into human society and avoid detection.[6] Demons with Demonic Forms *Belthazor *Sykes *Hecate *Hecate's Minions *William Hamilton *Wendigos *Agent Fallon Animal Morphing http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:PaigeVampAnimation.gif Paige, as a vampire, transforms into a bat Animal Morphing is an aspect of Shapeshifting which allows users to turn into animals and vice versa. While in animal form, the user takes on the traits of that animal, such as flight, speed or stealth, and may use them to their advantage. List of Animal Morphers *Rat Demons - in the form of Rats *Vampires - in the form of Bats *Spider Demons - in the form of a Spider *Black Heart - in the form of a Rabbit[7] *The Charmed Ones - in the form of Blue Moon Beasts[8] *Hannah Webster - in the form of a Black Panther[9] *Shapeshifter-hybrid *Paylin Crin - in the form of a Cat *Melanie Crin - in the form of a Cat Notes and Trivia *A Shapeshifter was able to use his power to turn into a mattress in "Witch Wars". However, this ability usually does not allow the user to turn into inanimate objects. *Demons who have this power alone are generally deemed low on the Demonic Hierarchy. *Similar to certain demons, the Rowe Coven Warlocks were also able to shift into a monstrous form. Category:Powers Category:Charmed Powers